Nunca es suficiente
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Watanuki & Yuuko]] .:: LEMON FUERTE ::. One-shot. La lujuria parecía haberse apoderado de esa casa, pues la entrega de ambos, maestra y aprendiz, jefa y esclavo, era una historia que se daba día a día. Y para cuando se dio cuenta, el chico ya no se podía resistir.


**NUNCA ES SUFICIENTE.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

El chico corría con urgencia; todo lo que sus piernas le permitían.

Poco le importaban las personas que le reclamaban por ser empujadas o los espíritus que lo seguían, atraídos por esa extraña, y nada bienvenida, virtud que él poseía.

Solo una idea llenaba su mente. . . llegar a la tienda de deseos donde laboraba; ya se le había hecho tarde.

_""Si tan solo ese insoportable de Domeki no me hubiese distraído.""_

Pensaba el muchacho, ya en el umbral de la casa

*** Tadaima. ***

Anunció en voz alta, dándose tiempo solo de quitarse los zapatos y arrojar por allí su mochila. Y a paso presuroso, se dirigió donde sabía encontraría a su jefa.

Se detuvo justo en la puerta; su silueta se divisaba del otro lado.

*** Ya estoy aquí, Yuuko-san. ***

*** ¡Ta, tardaste!… ***

Watanuki dobló las cejas; la voz de la mujer sonaba distinta. . . agitada, entrecortada.

Apretó los dientes, ya se imaginaba lo que su demora causó.

Sin más, el chico deslizó la puerta rápidamente y ante él, una imagen que ya casi era costumbre a la hora de su llegada. . . la hechicera estaba arrodillada sobre su antiguo y extraño sofá; su fino y hermoso kimono alzado hasta la cintura, mostrándole al chico la exquisita y perturbadora imagen de su sexo desnudo. Yuuko estaba expuesta, mostrándose ante él, descarada. . . ansiosa.

*** Watanuki… ¡ven aquí!… ***

Le invitaba la mujer, mientras se masturbaba frente al joven, quien se mantenía de pie en medio de la estancia, en primera fila para admirar inigualable espectáculo.

Yuuko se aferró al respaldo del sofá, contoneando las caderas con tranquila sensualidad, excitando aun más al muchacho, cuya vista estaba fija en la flor vaginal de su jefa.

Kimihiro frunció el ceño, de pronto celoso ante el vibrador que yacía completamente incrustado en la vagina de la mujer de largos cabellos.

_""Ese es mi lugar, ¡solo mío!.""_

Pensaba, apretando los dientes.

Giró el rostro, fue hasta entonces que notó la presencia de las niñas. Maru y Moro estaban demasiado calladas, con miradas atentas y curiosas al sexo de su ama.

*** ¿Acaso estas celoso, Watanuki?. ***

Preguntó Yuuko; su voz burlona, retadora.

*** Celoso!, celoso!. ***

Las vocecillas de las niñas resonaron, imitando a la mujer que seguía frotándose el clítoris, masturbándose descaradamente frente a su ayudante-aprendiz-empleado-esclavo.

Watanuki torció la boca; sus manos deslizaron el zipper de sus pantalones, liberando su pene semi–erecto, estimulado por tan perturbadora escena. Yuuko, su hermosa jefa, con un vibrador totalmente clavado en ella, calmando sus ansias, y su vagina totalmente lubricada, escurriendo a causa de toda esa excitación.

Pero quizás lo más perturbador de esa imagen, era ver a Maru y Moro, cada una a los costados de la pelinegra, sin quitar la mirada de la expandida línea vaginal de la mujer.

El muchacho se mantuvo serio; su mirada fija en la entrepierna femenina y su mano derecha aferrando su miembro, deslizándose frenéticamente a lo largo de este, masturbándose inspirado ante la lujuriosa locura que se desataba en ese lugar.

Fue demasiado como para soportarlo. Rápidamente se quitó los pantalones y presuroso, se acercó a la bella mujer y de un rápido movimiento sacó el vibrador de la intimidad de la visionaria, para luego arrojarlo lejos.

*** Ahh, Watanukii !… ***

Yuuko gimió sutil al sentir como el vibrador salía de su sexo, el roce de ese movimiento la estimuló, pero fue todavía más estimulante sentir como el muchacho la penetraba completamente de una sola embestida.

*** Ahh, mmm!, ¡su-sugoiii!… ***

La mujer se arqueó, alzando un poco más su hermoso trasero, buscando mayor contacto.

*** Yuuko-san, ahh… ¡estas ardiendo!. ***

La pelinegra sonrió al escuchar a su aprendiz.

Claro que estaba caliente, se suponía que él se encargaba de calmar sus ansias, pero hoy había llegado tarde. . . está bien, lo perdonaría siempre y cuando la siguiese complaciendo como hasta ahora. . . como en ese instante lo hacía.

El chico inició un frenético ir y venir de las caderas tan pronto como hundió su pene en el sexo de su jefa.

*** Motto, motto… no pares, Watanukiii !… ***

La hechicera alzaba las caderas cada vez que la virilidad del chico parecía abandonar su intimidad. Sus enigmáticos ojos violáceos miraban a la nada y brillaban intensamente a causa de la lujuria; su sexy voz se quebraba con las embestidas cada vez más fuertes y bruscas.

Estaba caliente, era tan potente y duro. . .

*** De-delicioso!. ***

La mujer se aferró al respaldo del sofá al tiempo en que su vagina se contraía en delirantes pulsaciones resultado de tanto placer. Era un orgasmo fuerte que la hizo gritar cosas que el muchacho no alcanzó a entender, salvo, claro está, que quería más. . . y él no se hizo esperar pues soportando las exquisitas pulsaciones intimas de su compañera, él siguió embistiéndola.

Un poco más lento ahora, pero fuerte y profundo.

Aquello era desesperante. Era fuerte, duro, así como insaciable.

Yuuko perdió la cuenta de las sacudidas de placer, y solo era consciente del grosor y la dureza de su aprendiz, entrando y saliendo de ella.

Más al final, llegó un momento en que no pudo resistir tanto placer; cerró los ojos con fuerza, arqueando su frágil espalda al tiempo en que lanzaba un sonoro gemido que entonaba el nombre del muchacho.

Su piel interna se deshacía en fuertes y desesperadas contracciones que terminaron por forzar a Watanuki a tener su propio clímax.

A Yuuko le encantó sentir el semen caliente y abundante del chico, llenando su interior.

*** Ohh… si !… ***

Un cansado y alargado gemido fue todo lo que ella pudo dar al final.

Respirando agitado pero igual tremendamente satisfecho, Watanuki besó la espalda de la mujer, sus manos yendo y viniendo, acariciando los contornos de tan exquisita figura femenina.

Su vagina era tan cálida y cómoda. Kimihiro sonreía complacido con todo su peso sobre la espalda de su jefa.

Y se hubiese quedado así por un rato más, si una extraña sensación en los testículos no hubiese roto el encanto.

*** ¡¿Qué demonios…?! ***

Asustado, el chico salió del interior de la hermosa mujer, dejándose caer en el sofá.

Estaba atónito, ante él, Maru y Moro se mostraban ansiosas y curiosas por recorrer el pene y las esferas con sus pequeñas bocas. . . bueno. . . no sería la primera vez.

*** Yuuko… ¡quítamelas de encima, por favor!. ***

Ella solo sonrió jovial y divertida ante la inusual situación, pues las niñas se prensaron cada una de un testículo del muchacho, quien se notaba intranquilo, debatiéndose entre ceder o seguir siendo él el único con sentido común en esa casa.

*** Estas muy tenso, Watanuki… solo déjate consentir… ***

Y tras estas palabras, la pelinegra se inclinó hasta atrapar los labios del joven con los propios. Su lengua experta no tardó en alojarse en la boca de su apuesto ayudante, y sus manos, suaves y traviesas, pronto se hallaron acariciando el pene, otra vez erecto, del muchacho.

Las niñas ahora lamian y succionaban las esferas que descansaban bajo la virilidad de Kimihiro, cuyas manos por cierto, no pudieron mantenerse tranquilas y se entretuvieron sobando, a veces con fuerza, a veces con suavidad, los redondos y generosos senos de la pelinegra.

La lujuria parecía haberse apoderado de esa casa, pues esta era una historia que se daba día a día.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, el chico ya no se podía resistir.

_""Ni mucho menos renunciar a esto.""_

Con este pensamiento, el muchacho se vino en abundantes chorros de semen que fueron a dar a los angelicales rostros de las niñas, mientras la mujer no dejaba de tallar su pene.

Ambos, maestra y aprendiz, jefa y esclavo, dieron por terminada la sesión de ese día, con un beso largo y tranquilo que para el chico fue tan relajante como adictivo.

Las niñas rieron para luego desaparecer de la vista de los amantes.

*** Diles que dejen de hacer eso… ¡no está bien!. ***

*** Pero a ti te gusta, ¿no es así?. ***

El muchacho torció la boca y giró el rostro.

Aunque eso fuera cierto, no quería seguir, pero como no podía resistirse, prácticamente le estaba rogando a Yuuko que lo ayudase.

*** Deberías relajarte. ***

La hermosa mujer volvió a masajear el flácido pene, sujetándole el rostro a su compañero, guiándole hasta sus pechos.

*** Anda, ¡sé que esto también te gusta!. ***

Watanuki lo pensó un segundo. . . tan solo un segundo, para luego dedicarse a lamer y succionar el sonrosado pezón que coronaba uno de los grandes pechos.

*** Ahh, sigue…. ***

Ella sonrió, adoraba esto y debía admitir que era muy feliz de que Watanuki estuviese con ella, compartiendo esta locura cada día.

*** Por cierto, Watanuki, para mañana podrías preparar algo afrodisiaco… no sé, mariscos. ***

Al escucharla, el chico abandonó los senos de su jefa, tan solo para buscar sus carnosos y sensuales labios.

*** Como si los necesitáramos. ***

Ella sonrió antes de volverlo a besar.

Quizás tenía razón, pero. . .

_""Nunca es suficiente.""_

Era lo que Yuuko pensaba. . .

Especialmente si se trataba de su joven, apuesto y amado protegido.

**.**

**.**

******Finalizado.**

******-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

WOW 0¬0 .

Tengo una extraña sensación, mi perspectiva de este fic está justo a la mitad. . . siento que está suave y al mismo tiempo creo que quedó algo fuerte.

Especialmente la parte que juegan Maru y Moro ^^' .

No puedo evitar imaginar que hay 'algo' entre Watanuki y Yuuko. Ya saben, me mente perversa ¬¬' .

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI.** Y es material de **Fallen Angel.**

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 21 de Febrero de 2009.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


End file.
